


Un Matin tu Dansais

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Memory Related, Mental Anguish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Recovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 格朗泰尔照顾街垒战后的安灼拉。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	Un Matin tu Dansais

“那天清晨，你在跳舞。”

两个月来，这是安灼拉第一次对他如是说。他不再重复他们共同熟悉的人事，比如其他朋友、枪炮、公民、柯林斯、“一次打死两个吧”....

前期安灼拉总是头痛，没有食欲，目光失焦。他常常半夜突然惊醒，呆坐在床边盯着地面，什么也不说不做。格朗泰尔睡在另一间卧室，但一丝轻微响动都会唤醒他，或者他根本从没真正陷入睡眠。这种时候，格朗泰尔会轻手轻脚走进来，就那样沉默地靠近他坐着。感觉到安灼拉的呼吸逐渐缓和时，他才伸出手，慢慢握住他的。起初安灼拉甩开他，可他的抗拒越来越少，现在格朗泰尔甚至可以环抱他的肩膀、用鼻尖轻蹭他的太阳穴——这种触碰也许比公白飞的镇静药片更有效，他能感觉到安灼拉的神情开始恢复，肌肉也放松下来。

然而关于六月起义，格朗泰尔怀疑他再也想不起什么，即使能那也是残缺的片段记忆，无法连贯。挚友们探访过他几次，但效果反不如他们独处的时候。格朗泰尔最初认定由公白飞照料他更好，向导却信誓旦旦的说，即使这种情况下，他能联系的最多记忆还是关于你的。

格朗泰尔一直不敢相信。

他必须承认他很震惊。但安灼拉的目光坚定而柔和，凝注在他脸上，好像他们相识初期他看他的眼神，只是没了某种严厉。喜悦瞬间席卷格朗泰尔，使得他忍不住挪近，膝盖贴着安灼拉的腿，将他的双手拢在掌心。

安灼拉任由他这样做起，没有移开视线。格朗泰尔熟识的那个灵魂猛然回到了眼前人身上，驱走迷茫、焦躁、恐惧、不安；他不禁伸手想轻抚这张面容，却又怕灼伤似的堪堪停住。他咽下追问，等着安灼拉开口。

当然，以他的天性，是极其喜爱并擅长跳舞的。他不确定安灼拉指的哪一次。

“1830年葡萄月底。弗以伊为孩子们织了一箱子抗寒的围巾，公白飞和热安在广场上给他们讲课。这些都是承担不起教育的孩子，可学得比贵族小孩还认真。我，我觉得自己应付不来这种场合，当时就在远处看着。”安灼拉微微红了脸颊，手指在格朗泰尔的手心里动了动。再接着说时，他的声音更加温柔。“你也在那，少见的没有喝醉。我能看出即使是最基本的医学或文学常识，对那个年龄的孩子来说也是费劲的，这俩人两个小时讲下来，他们看起来脑袋都要破了。你两手从鼓口袋里掏出奶油巧克力，立马被一扫而光，孩子们吃得满嘴是蜜。公白飞叫你干点正事，你却要让他们感知生活的什么动力之美，也算一课。于是就在广场上，路边还有国王车队经过，你跳起舞来、旁若无人。我完全不懂跳舞，但是什么能感染任何阶层的大众，在我眼里便是有力量的艺术。很快他们跟你一起跳，大家在你的指引下手拉着手，唱着方才热安教他们的歌谣；你甚至还同一个小姑娘跳了支蹩脚的双人舞，结束后你以绅士礼节弯腰吻她的手背。我当时看得专注，直到散了课你都走远了、公白飞走来催我一起去接古费拉克，我才反应过来已经正午。”

这段日子以来安灼拉第一次对他说这么多话，格朗泰尔陶醉其中。他垂下眼眸试图掩饰窃笑，手指不知何时穿过安灼拉的指间。安灼拉看着他，眼神充满爱意。

“假如我当时知道你在看，我一定会撞破头，还会扭断脚。”格朗泰尔抬头与他目光交汇，感觉自己几乎要承受不住。似乎为了遮掩心跳，他下意识松动手指。

安灼拉却收紧力道一扯，揽他入怀。他的头落在他肩膀上，释放着呼吸，仿佛一只终于归巢的旅鸟。他的双臂愈加用力，像是要生生触及他的骨骼。

忽然许久的渴望得到满足，犹如直面自己内心，刹那思考停滞、言语无力。格朗泰尔呜咽一声，手臂缠上安灼拉的肩胛骨，将他狠狠按在自己胸膛上。可他没忽略安灼拉尚未完全康复，于是松了点力，在他背上轻轻划着圈。

不和你一起生，只能称作活着；倘若我的心能有什么力量，绝对不因为科学艺术，而是因为你，因为爱你。

格朗泰尔渴望他知道这些，却一个字都说不出。他听见安灼拉在他耳边说：“为了以后无数个清晨，你教我跳舞吧。”

一个人的心灵开始克服暴力的残迹、望向新的未知，该是怎样的开始？

“1830年葡萄月底。那天清晨，你在跳舞。”


End file.
